


Po Po Po

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [21]
Category: KinKi Kids, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuyoshi gets revenge for his junior being a little shitface on his show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po Po Po

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21. Apparently today is feline day because this is the second cat drabble I've written in one day. Anyway, I was suddenly reminded of the time Tegomass guested on Domoto Kyodai and Tsuyoshi's face as he said "Po Po Po" that I had to write this. In case it is not clear, Tsuyoshi is the Calico cat.

“Kei-chan! Get this thing off of me!” Tegoshi whined from the couch. He had just came back from a shower and barely sat down when a Calico cat with a coat looking like an artwork hopped onto his lap and curled up with claws dangerously close to tegoshi. It even had some black fur under its nose like a small moustache.  

 

“It’s not a thing Tegoshi. It’s a cat.” Koyama pacified as the cat let out a meow in agreement. “Come on kitty, are you lost? Let’s get you back to your owner shall we?”

 

The cat hissed in objection and flexed his claws, accidentally brushing tegoshi while doing so.

 

“Kei-chan!” Tegoshi cried hysterically. “I said help me not make things worse!”

 

Slowly, the cat turned its head to face Tegoshi. Looking directly into the blonde man’s eyes, it flexed its claws even closer to tegoshi and gave Tegoshi the the most patronizing smirk a cat’s face allowed it to express. Then it lets out three periodic hisses. “Po. Po. Po.”


End file.
